(a) Field of the Invention
The retrograde torque limit gear train with bidirectional input and one-way output relates to a gear train, wherein the input rotary direction of the input shaft is bidirectional and the output direction is constant, and it is characterized by that the gear train with bidirectional input implements reverse transmission when the output side implements retrograde driving in reverse direction with that of the output, through clutch operation conducted by the clutch device installed at the gear train with bidirectional input and one-way output.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The limitation of the conventional gear train with dual rotary direction input and constant rotary direction output is to be locked when the output side is reversely driven.